mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Пипсквик/Галерея
Второй сезон Затмение Луны Pipsqueak going through S2E04.png Pipsqueak Facebook preview S2E04.png Pipsqueak Pirate 1 S2E4.png Pipsqueak Pirate 2 S2E4.png Pipsqueak Pirate 3 S2E4.png Pipsqueak falling to ground S2E04.png Pipsqueak saluting S2E4.png Pipsqueak 'Ever!' S2E04.png Pinkie Pie chicken costume cluck Facebook preview S2E04.png Pinkie Pie talking S2E04.png Pinkie Pie scared S2E4.png Double crowd S2E04.png Crowd watching S2E04.png Ponies walking to the statue S2E04.png Nightmare Moon vision 2 S2E4.png Pipsqueak and foal looking at scary face S2E04.png Nightmare Moon Vision 3 S2E4.png Pipsqueak and foal screaming S2E04.png Pipsqueak running away S2E04.png Pipsqueak hitting statue S2E04.png Pipsqueak looking up S2E04.png Pipsqueak backing up S2E04.png Pinkie Pie and Pipsqueak screaming S2E04.png Nightmare Moon Vision 5 S2E4.png Pipsqueak talking to Zecora S2E04.png Zecora talking to Pipsqueak S2E04.png Zecora blowing green dusts 2 S2E04.png Nightmare Moon Vision 6 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon illusion almost about to gobble S2E04.png Pinkie Pie screaming S2E04.png Pinkie Pie and foals backing up S2E04.png Fillies standing in fear S2E4.png Pipsqueak about to fall S2E04.png Applejack Aid S2E4.png Pipsqueak about to fall 2 S2E04.png Luna Saving Pipsqueak S2E4.png Pipsqueak trying to run away S2E04.png Pipsqueak 'would be my very last' S2E04.png Zecora 'don't you fret' S2E04.png Zecora 'not over yet' S2E04.png Pipsqueak smile S2E04.png Zecora 'might let us live' S2E04.png Mayor talking S2E04.png Pipsqueak 'Goodbye Nightmare Night' S2E04.png Pipsqueak 'Forever' S2E04.png Pipsqueak surprised S2E04.png Foals in the wind S2E04.png Foals screaming S2E04.png Pipsqueak 'come back next year' S2E04.png Pipsqueak 'scary but fun' S2E04.png Pipsqueak talking to Luna S2E04.png Luna Pipsqueak S2E4.png Pipsqueak S2E4.png Pipsqueak hugging Luna on the leg S2E04.png Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png Ponies offering candies for Princess Luna S02E04.png Настоять на своём Pipsqueak in the marketplace S2E19.png Fluttershy's checklist S2E19.png Четвёртый сезон Время с Искоркой Pipsqueak about to hit the ball S4E15.png CMC and Pipsqueak playing with a ball S4E15.png Diamond Tiara -I did not wish to disappoint you all- S4E15.png Diamond Tiara points at her butler, Randolph S4E15.png Silver Spoon -That was amazing- S4E15.png Randolph juggling S4E15.png Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and other foals walking S4E15.png Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and other foals walking towards CMC S4E15.png Foals -Twilight Time!- S4E15.png Crowd of foals walking towards the CMC S4E15.png Foals gathering around CMC S4E15.png Pipsqueak -We love you, Cutie Mark Crusaders!- S4E15.png CMC looking at the crowd of foals S4E15.png Diamond Tiara -as an unruly mob simply won't do- S4E15.png Pipsqueak on the bushes S4E15.png Diamond Tiara pushes Pipsqueak down S4E15.png Foals hiding behind the bushes S4E15.png Foals behind the window looking at Twilight S4E15.png Foals hiding back S4E15.png Sweetie Belle and Pipsqueak S4E15.png Foals looking at Twilight and taking pictures S4E15.png Foals surrounding Twilight S4E15.png Pipsqueak -me first!- S4E15.png Silver Spoon pushing Pipsqueak out of the shot S4E15.png Pipsqueak excited S4E15.png Pipsqueak pointing to the CMC S4E15.png Twilight takes off flying S4E15.png Foals looking at the Crusaders S4E15.png Foals walking up to the CMC S4E15.png Pipsqueak -come to the grand opening- S4E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders unsure S4E15.png Pipsqueak offers -free lemonade for a week- S4E15.png Scootaloo getting a hoof shining S4E15.png Foals outside Diamond Tiara's front gate S4E15.png Bespectacled colt at the gate S4E15.png Foals pushing at the gate S4E15.png Foals chanting -Twilight Time!- S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon displeased S4E15.png CMC attempt to explain S4E15.png Twilight with crowd of Ponyville foals S4E15.png Twilight talking to Pipsqueak S4E15.png Pipsqueak -how to become a Cutie Mark Crusader- S4E15.png Pipsqueak -do me favors and stuff- S4E15.png Twilight looking puzzled at the CMC S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Pipsqueak -that's MY scooter!- S4E15.png Scootaloo dismantling Pipsqueak's scooter S4E15.png CMC about to demonstrate what they learned S4E15.png Scootaloo assembling scooter S4E15.png Scootaloo riding assembled scooter S4E15.png Scootaloo's scooter falls apart S4E15.png Пятый сезон Кусочек жизни Amethyst Star directing ponies S5E9.png Berryshine, Filthy Rich, and Pipsqueak flying upward S5E9.png Pile of ponies on DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station S5E9.png Minuette, Thunderlane, and Pipsqueak in shock S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Gummy watching ponies go flying S5E9.png Ponies flying into town hall S5E9.png Ponies flying into their wedding seats S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests in the balcony S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png В поисках утраченного знака Pipsqueak at the door; wants help S5E18.png Pip -I'm running for student pony president- S5E18.png Pipsqueak wants the CMC to be their campaign managers S5E18.png Apple Bloom -what do you say- S5E18.png CMC -Yeah!- S5E18.png Pipsqueak tries to high-hoof the Crusaders S5E18.png Pipsqueak gets levitated to high-hoof the CMC S5E18.png The Crusaders and Pipsqueak high-hoof S5E18.png Scootaloo puts Pipsqueak on the box S5E18.png Apple Bloom -So, Pip- S5E18.png AB '...if you were elected student pony president' S5E18.png Students gathering to hear Pipsqueak's speech S5E18.png Pipsqueak -I'll go to the school board and right this wrong!- S5E18.png AB -is president of the school board- S5E18.png Apple Bloom and Pipsqueak hears Silver Spoon S5E18.png Silver -when Diamond Tiara is voted student pony president- S5E18.png Scootaloo -Do we really need a big statue of her-- S5E18.png Sweetie -Especially where our playground equipment should be-- S5E18.png Scootaloo pushes Pipsqueak onto a giant horseshoe S5E18.png Pip -A vote for Pip- S5E18.png Other students hear Pip speaking on a giant horseshoe S5E18.png The CMC walks up the giant horseshoe S5E18.png The CMC points at Pipsqueak S5E18.png CMC sings -Don't be afraid to do what's right- S5E18.png The Crusaders lift Pipsqueak up S5E18.png CMC tells students to vote for Pipsqueak; Pip smiles S5E18.png Students listening to the CMC S5E18.png Apple Bloom drops down from giant horseshoe while holding Pipsqueak S5E18.png The CMC follows Pipsqueak S5E18.png Crusaders sing 'It's time for a new leader' S5E18.png The CMC runs for Pipsqueak S5E18.png CMC sings -'Cause when we vote together- S5E18.png Diamond Tiara bullying Pipsqueak S5E18.png Diamond sings -Don't you think-- S5E18.png Diamond Tiara points at her head on a ballot paper background S5E18.png Diamond Tiara points at a distorted head of Pipsqueak on a ballot paper background S5E18.png Apple Bloom pushes ballot paper background S5E18.png CMC sings 'You gotta vote for change'; ballot paper shows Pipsqueak's checkbox ticked S5E18.png Scootaloo walking with Pipsqueak; ballot paper shows Diamond's head crossed out S5E18.png CMC sings -It's now another day- S5E18.png Students queueing to vote S5E18.png Colt votes for Pipsqueak S5E18.png Ballot paper enters the ballot box S5E18.png Students lining up to vote; one voter leaves the voting booth S5E18.png Students watch Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Diamond Tiara sings -And voting- S5E18.png Other students listening to Silver Spoon singing S5E18.png Sweetie -Well, if that's how you treat your best friend- S5E18.png Sweetie Belle -then I choose Pipsqueak!- S5E18.png Pipsqueak and CMC walks past students S5E18.png Foals -He's it!- S5E18.png Foals hold picket signs calling for a vote for Pip S5E18.png Sweetie Belle gives Ruby Pinch a ballot paper S5E18.png Poster tear transition S5E18.png Pipsqueak looking determined S5E18.png Pipsqueak walks past several students looking determined S5E18.png Pipsqueak on a seesaw; First Base pushes it S5E18.png Pipsqueak on a seesaw looking determined S5E18.png Students watch Pipsqueak on the seesaw S5E18.png Foals with hooves up for Pipsqueak S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png Pipsqueak nervous; Diamond Tiara looking determined S5E18.png Pipsqueak smiles; Diamond Tiara shocked S5E18.png Other students cheering for Pipsqueak's win S5E18.png Pipsqueak thanking the CMC S5E18.png Sweetie Belle -Campaign manager cutie marks!- S5E18.png A big -What-!- from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png CMC, Pip, and Silver see Diamond Tiara mad S5E18.png CMC and Pip look at Silver Spoon S5E18.png Crusaders and Pip looking concerned S5E18.png Foals excitedly leaving the school S5E18.png Pipsqueak crying for help again S5E18.png Pipsqueak -they didn't approve my request- S5E18.png Pipsqueak -there's no money in the budget!- S5E18.png Pipsqueak's -Peggy- bank S5E18.png Contents of Pipsqueak's -Peggy- bank S5E18.png Pipsqueak thanks the Crusaders S5E18.png Diamond gallops toward the school S5E18.png Cheerilee talking with foals outside school S5E18.png Diamond confronts Cheerilee and school foals S5E18.png CMC appealing to Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Ponies clear a path for Spoiled Rich S5E18.png Ponies listening to Spoiled Rich S5E18.png Diamond Tiara feeling as low as can be S5E18.png Diamond Tiara fed up S5E18.png Cheerilee and foals surprised by Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Diamond stands up for the Crusaders S5E18.png Diamond Tiara -I just asked my father- S5E18.png Diamond -donate the money for the new playground equipment!- S5E18.png Ponies pleased by Diamond's decision S5E18.png Diamond Tiara approaches Pipsqueak S5E18.png Diamond -it's all gonna work out just fine- S5E18.png Diamond Tiara winking at Pipsqueak S5E18.png Pipsqueak gives Diamond a big grin S5E18.png Diamond Tiara addresses the other foals S5E18.png Delivery pony delivers new playground equipment S5E18.png Ponies work together to rebuild the playground S5E18.png Silver Spoon hugging Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Diamond Tiara surrounded by friends S5E18.png Cheerilee and foals looking at rebuilt playground S5E18.png Apple Bloom gestures toward other ponies S5E18.png School foals looking at glowing CMC S5E18.png Cheerilee and school foals in awe S5E18.png Diamond Tiara -it's your cutie marks!- S5E18.png Cheerilee and foals looking at Crusaders S5E18.png CMC sing and circle around Cheerilee and foals S5E18.png CMC galloping toward town S5E18.png Pinkie Pie throws the CMC a cute-ceanera S5E18.png Pinkie throwing confetti into the air S5E18.png Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity singing S5E18.png Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity join the parade S5E18.png Ponies gather in front of the clubhouse S5E18.png Photo Finish taking the ponies' picture S5E18.png Photo of ponies in front of CMC clubhouse S5E18.png Гвоздь программы Rara surrounded by schoolponies S5E24.png Schoolponies surround Rara S5E24.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Шестой сезон День очага An Earth pony gives Pipsqueak a duck doll S06E08.png Pipsqueak hugs the duck doll S06E08.png Snowfall sings --the greatest gift that I give today-- S06E08.png Snowfall takes the duck doll S06E08.png Pipsqueak is sadden from losing his duck doll S06E08.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Виноваты знаки отличия Cutie Mark Crusaders continue on their way S6E19.png Седьмой сезон Вечный жеребёнок Cutie Mark Crusaders pleased with themselves S7E6.png Sweetie Belle polishes Chipcutter's picture S7E6.png Sweetie Belle looking at her cutie mark S7E6.png Sweetie Belle -three puppy paw prints- S7E6.png Scootaloo -when is she swinging by-- S7E6.png Sweetie Belle walks toward clubhouse door S7E6.png Scootaloo -you've come to the right place!- S7E6.png Rarity explores the CMCs' clubhouse S7E6.png Rarity looking at right side of Crusaders' wall S7E6.png Родительская опека Schoolhouse foals applauding for Scootaloo S7E7.png Знаки отличия и игры Apple Bloom sees line of foals outside the clubhouse S7E21.png Pipsqueak and foals waiting to see the Crusaders S7E21.png Pipsqueak and foals groaning with disappointment S7E21.png Apple Bloom watches Pip walk away disappointed S7E21.png Cutie Mark Crusaders welcoming their campers S7E21.png Pipsqueak and foals happy to be at day camp S7E21.png Foals looking at Thunderlane and Rumble S7E21.png Foals gather around Thunderlane and Rumble S7E21.png Thunderlane and foals looking at Scootaloo S7E21.png Foals marveling at Thunderlane again S7E21.png Pipsqueak -do you know Spitfire-- S7E21.png Thunderlane -she'll be mad if I'm late- S7E21.png Thunderlane -who knows what you'll be good at-- S7E21.png Thunderlane kicking up a horseshoe S7E21.png Thunderlane holding horseshoe in his mouth S7E21.png Thunderlane tossing the gold horseshoe S7E21.png Foals in awe of Thunderlane's horseshoe skills S7E21.png Pipsqueak and foals cheering loudly S7E21.png Thunderlane -wish I could stay and play- S7E21.png Thunderlane telling the foals to have fun S7E21.png Foals watching Thunderlane fly off S7E21.png Scootaloo giving the horseshoe to Rumble S7E21.png Rumble holding a horseshoe in his mouth S7E21.png Kettle Corn -no way he's as good as his brother- S7E21.png Rumble halfheartedly throws the horseshoe S7E21.png Crusaders unimpressed by Rumble's horseshoe toss S7E21.png Scootaloo encouraging Rumble S7E21.png Crusaders and campers encouraging Rumble S7E21.png Crusaders and campers enter Cutie Mark Day Camp S7E21.png Skeedaddle teaches campers about haikus S7E21.png Pipsqueak and Rumble writing haikus S7E21.png Rumble -not really- S7E21.png Crusaders and campers happy together S7E21.png Kettle Corn -I can still come back, right-- S7E21.png Kettle Corn and campers shout -hooray!- S7E21.png Cutie Mark Day Campers at jam-making table S7E21.png Pipsqueak -not good at anything else- S7E21.png Scootaloo -because you're good at something- S7E21.png Scootaloo -even because you like it- S7E21.png Scootaloo and Pip see Kettle Corn splatter jam S7E21.png Pipsqueak -you can't get a cutie mark- S7E21.png Apple Bloom -we didn't say that- S7E21.png Apple Bloom and Pip hear Rumble's voice S7E21.png Scootaloo and campers looking at Rumble S7E21.png Pipsqueak -that's how cutie marks work-- S7E21.png Day Camp foals gathering around Rumble S7E21.png Rumble singing -cutie marks are great- S7E21.png Rumble jumping onto the jam-making table S7E21.png Rumble singing on the jam-making table S7E21.png Rumble throwing jam on the fourth wall S7E21.png Rumble singing to campers from a stage S7E21.png Rumble pops up behind Kettle Corn S7E21.png Rumble pointing at Skeedaddle's bare flank S7E21.png Rumble holding a note behind Pipsqueak S7E21.png Rumble pulling down the fourth wall S7E21.png Scootaloo -cutie marks don't limit you- S7E21.png Apple Bloom -show you what you can do- S7E21.png Pipsqueak -what if you can't do a thing-- S7E21.png Pipsqueak -these cutie marks are frustrating!- S7E21.png Rumble singing to campers in a canoe S7E21.png Skeedaddle, Kettle Corn, and Pip looking unsure S7E21.png Rumble singing to canoeing campers S7E21.png Rumble pushing the campers' canoe S7E21.png Rumble singing next to Pipsqueak S7E21.png Rumble points at Pipsqueak's bare flank S7E21.png Rumble holding another note next to Pipsqueak S7E21.png Rumble shoving Pipsqueak S7E21.png Pipsqueak joins the circle of camper foals S7E21.png Rumble -that's it, blank flanks!- S7E21.png Rumble -you're just one thing!- S7E21.png Rumble surrounded by circle of campers S7E21.png Rumble and camper foals finish the song S7E21.png Pipsqueak shouting -whoopee!- S7E21.png Apple Bloom watches Rumble leave with campers S7E21.png Pipsqueak and campers hear Rumble talk to CMC S7E21.png Rumble divides the camp in two S7E21.png Pipsqueak and campers gasping in shock S7E21.png Rumble -just the kind of talk I'd expect- S7E21.png Rumble -where we can enjoy being blank flanks- S7E21.png Rumble -being pressured to get a cutie mark!- S7E21.png Pipsqueak and campers cheering for Rumble S7E21.png Rumble gallops away from the day camp S7E21.png Cutie Mark Day Campers gallop after Rumble S7E21.png Rumble and campers gallop away from camp S7E21.png Rumble's campers doing various activities S7E21.png Rumble and his campers doing various activities S7E21.png Cutie Mark Crusaders confronting Rumble S7E21.png Rumble -by putting you in a special little box!- S7E21.png Kettle Corn talking with Pipsqueak S7E21.png Kettle Corn -I'm blank flank again- S7E21.png Kettle Corn -I'm more than haikus- S7E21.png Rumble -don't let them get in your head!- S7E21.png Rumble -you're an open-ended question!- S7E21.png Rumble shouting -blank flanks forever!- S7E21.png Rumble and campers leave the Crusaders again S7E21.png Pipsqueak prancing with joy S7E21.png Pipsqueak and Skeedaddle playing horseshoes S7E21.png Pipsqueak disappointed in his own horseshoe toss S7E21.png Pip impressed by Skeedaddle's horseshoe toss S7E21.png Skeedaddle getting worried S7E21.png Skeedaddle -what if I get a cutie mark in it-!- S7E21.png Rumble -you'll be stuck doing it forever!- S7E21.png Skeedaddle kicking a horseshoe S7E21.png Rumble and campers sit around doing nothing S7E21.png Pipsqueak -I don't know how to say this- S7E21.png Skeedaddle comments -boring-- S7E21.png Rumble and campers hear CMCs' announcement S7E21.png Pipsqueak excitedly shaking his hooves S7E21.png Pipsqueak and colt galloping back to day camp S7E21.png Camper foals returning to the CMCs' day camp S7E21.png Pipsqueak stops at the camp-dividing line S7E21.png Pip and campers stop at camp-dividing line S7E21.png Cutie Mark Crusaders standing on a platform S7E21.png Cutie Mark Crusaders present a special guest S7E21.png Rumble and campers look up at Thunderlane S7E21.png Thunderlane diving down toward the foals S7E21.png Camper foals blown by Thunderlane's draft S7E21.png Rumble and campers watch Thunderlane perform S7E21.png Thunderlane loop-de-loops through the air S7E21.png Thunderlane flying past the screen S7E21.png Skeedaddle apologizes to Rumble S7E21.png Skeedaddle -I'm not missing out on this!- S7E21.png Skeedaddle crosses the camp-dividing line S7E21.png Green camper colt crosses the dividing line S7E21.png Another camper colt crosses the camp-dividing line S7E21.png Pipsqueak looking nervously at angry Rumble S7E21.png Camper filly trying to sneak away S7E21.png Camper filly grinning nervously at Rumble S7E21.png Camper filly speeds away S7E21.png Pipsqueak looks nervously at disappointed Rumble S7E21.png Pipsqueak crosses the camp-dividing line S7E21.png Pip and Thunderlane make Twilight's castle out of popsicle sticks S7E21.png Pipsqueak and Thunderlane laughing together S7E21.png Rumble getting jealous of the campers' fun S7E21.png Scootaloo -since not everypony has wings- S7E21.png Pipsqueak and campers happily cheering S7E21.png Rumble sees other campers on the obstacle course S7E21.png Crusaders and campers having fun at day camp S7E21.png Восьмой сезон Плохой хороший сюрприз Pipsqueak walking through Ponyville S8E10.png Apple Bloom talking to Pipsqueak S8E10.png Apple Bloom asks Pip if he's Sweetie's secret admirer S8E10.png Chart of Sweetie's possible secret admirers S8E10.png Cutie Mark Crusaders happy to see Big Mac S8E10.png Spike -how long have you been not hiding-- S8E10.png Discord appears behind Spike and the CMC S8E10.png Big McIntosh telling everyone to leave S8E10.png Apple Bloom asks what's going on S8E10.png Sweetie Belle -we worked so hard- S8E10.png Crusaders shocked by Big Mac's outburst S8E10.png Spike, Discord, and CMC shocked; Sweetie Belle crying S8E10.png Spike -where are you goin'-- S8E10.png Spike and CMC notice Discord is gone S8E10.png Награда за старания School foals leaving the schoolhouse S8E12.png Pipsqueak gets his kite stuck in a tree S8E12.png Pipsqueak's kite stuck in a tree S8E12.png Pipsqueak unable to reach his kite S8E12.png Crusaders and Cozy Glow notice Pipsqueak S8E12.png Cozy Glow giving Pipsqueak his kite S8E12.png Cozy Glow and Pipsqueak blown by the wind S8E12.png Pipsqueak's kite gets blown out of his hooves S8E12.png Cozy Glow chasing after Pipsqueak's kite S8E12.png Crusaders and Pip worried about Cozy Glow S8E12.png Cozy Glow returns Pipsqueak's kite again S8E12.png IDW комиксы My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Comic issue 32 SDCC cover.jpg Comic issue 46 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 69 cover B.jpg Comic issue 69 credits page.jpg My Little Pony: Friends Forever Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 5.jpg My Little Pony (игра) GAMELOFT Snow in Ponyville.jpg Товары SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Pipsqueak, Scrappy Squirt card MLP CCG.png MLP Season Five Character poster.png Разное MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Pipsqueak/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей